culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of the Princess Kaguya
| director = Isao Takahata | producer = Yoshiaki Nishimura | screenplay = }} | based on = The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter | starring = * Kengo Kora * Takeo Chii * Nobuko Miyamoto}} | music = Joe Hisaishi | cinematography = Keisuke Nakamura | editing = Toshihiko Kojima | studio = Studio Ghibli | distributor = Tōhō | released = | runtime = 137 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = ¥5 billion (US$49.3 million) | gross = ¥2.5 billion (US$24.2 million) }} is a 2013 Japanese animated fantasy drama film produced by Studio Ghibli. Co-written and directed by Isao Takahata, the film features an ensemble cast that includes Aki Asakura, Kengo Kora, Takeo Chii, Nobuko Miyamoto, Atsuko Takahata, Tomoko Tabata, Tatekawa Shinosuke, Takaya Kamikawa, Hikaru Ijūin, Ryudo Uzaki, Nakamura Shichinosuke II, Isao Hashizume and Tamaki Kojo, and is based on the folktale ''The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. It is Takahata's fifth film for Studio Ghibli, and his first since 1999's My Neighbors the Yamadas. It was released on November 23, 2013. The film received critical acclaim and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature at the 87th Academy Awards. Plot summary A bamboo cutter named Sanuki no Miyatsuko discovers a miniature girl inside a glowing bamboo shoot. Believing her to be a divine presence, he and his wife decide to raise her as their own, calling her "Princess". The girl grows rapidly and conspicuously, marveling her parents and earning her the nickname "Takenoko" (Little Bamboo) from the other village children. Sutemaru, the oldest among Kaguya's friends, develops a close relationship with her. Miyatsuko comes upon gold and fine cloth in the bamboo grove in the same way he found his daughter. He takes these as proof of her divine royalty and begins planning to make her a proper princess. He relocates the family to the capital, forcing her to leave her friends behind. She finds herself in a mansion, replete with servants. She is also saddled with a governess who is tasked with taming her into a noblewoman. She struggles with the restraints of nobility, arguing that life should be full of laughter and struggle. When the girl comes of age, she is granted the formal name of "Princess Kaguya" for the light and life that radiates from her. Miyatsuko holds a celebration in commemoration of her naming. At the celebration, Kaguya overhears partygoers ridiculing her father's attempts to turn a peasant girl into a noble through money. Kaguya flees the capital in despair and runs back to the mountains, seeking Sutemaru and her other friends, but discovers that they have all moved away. Kaguya passes out in the snow and awakens back at the party. Kaguya grows in beauty, attracting scores of suitors. Five men of noble standing court her, comparing her to mythical treasures. Kaguya tells them she will only marry whoever can bring her the mythical treasure mentioned. Two suitors attempt to persuade her with counterfeits. The third abandons his conquest out of cowardice, and the fourth attempts to woo her with flattering lies. When one of the men is killed in his quest, Kaguya falls into depression. Eventually, the Emperor takes notice of her. Taken with her beauty, he makes advances toward her, revolting her. Kaguya then demonstrates the ability to disappear at will, surprising the Emperor. Understanding that he has been too forward, the Emperor takes his leave. Kaguya reveals to her parents that she originally came from the Moon after it spoke to her. Once a resident of the Moon, she broke its laws, hoping to be exiled to Earth so that she could experience mortal life. When the Emperor made his advances, she silently begged the Moon to help her. Having heard her prayer, the Moon will reclaim her during the next full moon. Kaguya confesses her attachment to Earth and her reluctance to leave. Miyatsuko swears to protect Kaguya and begins assembling defensive forces. Kaguya returns to her hometown in the mountains once more. She finds Sutemaru and tells him she would have been happiest with him; Sutemaru vows to protect her. The two run around the grass field and Kaguya demonstrates the ability to fly. However, she loses it and the two drop into the water. Sutemaru wakes up on the grass field, thinking it was a dream, while Kaguya is seen in a carriage going back to the palace. On the night of the full moon, a procession of celestial beings descends from the Moon, and Miyatsuko is unable to stop it. An attendant offers Kaguya a robe that will erase her memories of Earth. Kaguya begs the attendant to grant her a last moment with her parents. The attendant assures her that upon returning to the Moon, she will be free of Earth's impurities. Kaguya rebuffs her, saying that Earth is full of wonder and life. The attendant then drapes the robe around Kaguya, and she appears to forget about her life on Earth. The procession ascends to the Moon, leaving Miyatsuko and his wife distraught, as Kaguya looks back one last time with tears in her eyes. Voice cast Production Studio Ghibli revealed that Isao Takahata was working on a feature-length film in 2008. Takahata announced at the 62nd Locarno International Film Festival in 2009 that he intended to direct a film based on the Japanese folktale The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. The release of The Tale of the Princess Kaguya was finally confirmed by Studio Ghibli and distributor Toho on 13 December 2012. Soundtrack In 2012, Shinichiro Ikebe was announced to write the film's score. However, in 2013, Joe Hisaishi replaced Ikebe as the composer. This is the first time that Hisaishi has scored a film directed by Isao Takahata. The theme song "When I Remember This Life" was performed by Kazumi Nikaidō. The film's soundtrack was released on 20 November 2013. Release The Tale of The Princess Kaguya was initially announced to be released simultaneously with The Wind Rises, another Ghibli film by Hayao Miyazaki in Japan in the summer of 2013, which would have marked the first time that the works of the two directors were released together since the release of the films My Neighbor Totoro and Grave of the Fireflies in 1988. However, in February 2013, distributor Toho announced that the release of Kaguya-Hime no Monogatari would be delayed to Fall 2013, citing concerns that the storyboards were not yet complete. On March 12, 2014, independent distributor GKIDS announced that it had acquired the US rights for the film and that it would release an English dub version produced by Studio Ghibli and Frank Marshall. Chloë Grace Moretz is the voice of the title character in the English dub. It was released in select theatres in North America on October 17, 2014 and was also released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on December 3, 2014. The film was selected to be screened as part of the Directors' Fortnight section of the 2014 Cannes Film Festival. Its North American premiere took place at the 2014 Toronto International Film Festival as part of the festival's "Masters" program. Reception Box office The film debuted at first place during its opening weekend in Japan, grossing ¥284 million (US$2.8 million). By February 2, 2014, the film had grossed ¥2,313,602,733 (US$22,613,153) at the Japanese box office. Total gross of the film worldwide is $24,186,232. Critical reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes assigned the film a score of 100% "Certified Fresh" with an average rating of 8.3/10 based on 80 reviews. The critics' consensus says, "Boasting narrative depth, frank honesty, and exquisite visual beauty, The Tale of the Princess Kaguya is a modern animated treasure with timeless appeal." In February 2014, The Tale of the Princess Kaguya placed 4th in both Kinema Junpo's Best Ten and their Reader's Choice Awards.キネマ旬報２下旬決算特別号, pp. 80, 102. David Ehrlich of The A.V. Club gave the film an A, deeming it "the best animated movie of the year," adding that it is "destined to be remembered as one of the revered Studio Ghibli’s finest achievements." Nicolas Rapold of The New York Times praised the artwork calling it "exquisitely drawn with both watercolor delicacy and a brisk sense of line." Accolades See also * The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness, a 2013 documentary about the making of the film. * List of films directed by Isao Takahata * Princess from the Moon, a 1987 live action film based on the folk tale * List of films with a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, a film review aggregator website References External links * * * * * * * Category:2013 anime films category:2013 films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Animated drama films Category:Best Animated Feature Film Asia Pacific Screen Award winners Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese animated fantasy films Category:Japanese drama films Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Films based on folklore Category:Films directed by Isao Takahata Category:Films produced by Nippon Television Category:Films set in feudal Japan Category:Films set in Japan Category:Mind control in fiction Category:Politics in fiction Category:Moon in film Category:GKIDS animated films Category:Studio Ghibli animated films Category:Toho animated films